Hole filled
by Allknowingone
Summary: Well....George is sad...he doesn't know why....Oliver does...he fixes it....pretty basic. pretty short. new and improved.


A.N. Firstly..you are all mean!!!! now here's your damn violence..and oh is there violence. *cackle* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
George slowly walked back to the locker room after the final Quidditch match of the season. They had won against Slytherin.but somehow that didn't matter to him right then. He felt empty and had been feeling this way for a while. That nothing could ever fill this, this..hole he had within him.  
  
He made it to the locker room and stripped down to his skivvies. He looked at himself in the mirror. Quidditch certainly had made him look a bit better in the body department. He had rock solid arms, a flat stomach and broad chest. His face was tanned and profusely freckled and his red hair was long and tied into a loose ponytail with a bit of leather he had ripped off one of his books. The only fault he had was on his stomach. He winced as he drew a finger across the scar that ran right above his belly button all the way across. He also remembered the day he got it..  
  
~~**~~FLASHBACK~~**~~  
  
"George..come closer, I won't hurt you..really I won't" cooed the once and forever great Harry Potter.  
  
"T-that's what y-you said last time H-h-harry." said George quivering with fear as the younger wizard advanced on him in the wet grass of the front lawn near the dark forest.  
  
"Yes, but last time I was lying, this time I'm not" retorted Harry with never ending wit.  
  
George just whimpered as Harry got closer and closer, finally bearing down on him bringing himself just inches away from George's face.  
  
"Hello Georgie-boy..will you come out and play?" questioned Harry, a low laugh escaping his lips.  
  
George again just whimpered, trying to cower under Harry's body.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't wanna play?" whispered Harry in George's ear.  
  
Harry then raised his head up a little bit to look George in the eyes before enveloping him in a deep kiss that George did not return. Harry didn't care...he was used to this one sided love and kept going bringing kisses down all over George's body, ripping off his shirt and clawing at his chest leaving angry red welts. All George did throughout this punishment of his was whimper and try harder to cower. When Harry had finished his kissing frenzy he stood up leaving George sitting on the ground confused at why Harry had not continued like usual to take George for all he was worth.  
  
"Well, I think that it has come time for you to learn how to love me back Gerogeie-boy." said Harry pointing his wand at George.  
  
"Phileo Rict- Ooff!!" exclaimed Harry, not finishing his spell since George had just swung his leg under Harry's causing him to fall over and giving George time to escape.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Harry jumping up muttering a quick spell under his breath freezing George mid-run. "You bastard.how could you even THINK that you could escape me..hmm?" Snarled Harry. "Well, I think that you need some manners.how about this?" with that Harry pocketed his wand and drove his fist into George's face as hard as he could. George's eyes were the only thing telling Harry that he had hurt George since the rest of him couldn't move. Harry repeated these punishing blows one after the other onto every body part he thought would inflict pain throughout George's entire being. By the end George's eyes seemed like they would pop with all the emotion they had shown.  
  
Harry, breathing hard from all this exertion, grabbed George's ripped shirt holding his face close to his, Harry's hot breath wafting over George's face.  
  
"Now, one last thing to make you remember.remember forever." said Harry drawing out his wand and again muttering nonsense under his breath, then drawing his wand across George's belly, cutting it wherever the wand touched. Harry stuck his wand in deeper and deeper as he moved the cut along, George's insides spilling out over Harry's hand. Harry finished and withdrew his wand, an evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Bye-bye Georgie-boy" said Harry dropping him with a flick of his wand.  
  
George immediately curled up into a tiny ball and screamed as if hell itself had ripped his soul from him. The pain was overwhelming his entire being, pushing him to the brink of consciousness.but Harry had thought of that already and had put in with his freezing spell an agent that would not let George pass out.  
  
"Damn you Harry" George whispered to himself, writhing on the ground in shear agony.  
  
~~**~~END FLASHBACK~~**~~  
  
George turned his head as if turning himself away from the memory.  
  
George then stripped off his underwear and got into the shower and turned on the water which was freezing cold. It hit him like a brick and he recoiled from it deciding he could wait for the shower. He walked back into the locker room and started to get dressed. Still soaked in cold water he stepped out into the cool October air and shivered. It was such a long way back to the castle. George started the long walk back up the hill shivering all the way. He felt worse and worse with every step he took .He had not even eaten that day form anxiety about the match. He had not eaten much that entire week.or month for that matter. His flat stomach that he had admired in the mirror earlier was from a lack of food. George was about half way to the castle when his legs gave out and he tumbled backwards back down the hill eventually slamming into a tree. 'I should have never stayed behind the rest of the team just to get the locker room to myself' thought George as he lay there preparing to pass out, like he had wanted to that day with Harry, when he heard his name. "George!!"  
  
George looked up and there was Oliver Wood running down the hill towards him.  
  
"George.George.are you alright" puffed Oliver breathlessly.  
  
"I." replied George.  
  
"Oh god.your soaking wet.are you trying to kill yourself?" said Oliver. George could only look into his concerned eyes. The same concerned eyes he saw when he had been saved from the fate Harry had dealt him.  
  
~~**~~FLASHBACK~~**~~  
  
George had been lying in the grass for about an hour, his blood still seeping out into the giant pool already around him. He was finally getting used to the fact that he was going to die, but wondering how if he couldn't pass out when he heard footsteps beating their way towards him.  
  
"GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
George recognized that yell. He had heard it so many times in Quidditch practice, but it didn't sound the same this time..it sounded desperate and scared.  
  
"GEORGE!! Hang on! I'm coming!! "The voice continued.  
  
He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. He tried to turn himself over the see if he was right about the voice, but discovered he could no longer move.  
  
The footsteps finally reached him and flipped him over onto his back. George found himself looking into the petrified eyes of Oliver Wood, eyes that were now welling up with tears.  
  
"Oh God George...you can't die on me now, you, can't!" pleaded Oliver.  
  
George only stared back into those eyes. Oliver sat there just staring at George for about five minutes before he figured out that George's consciousness was only due to a spell, which he then lifted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you help, it's gonna be ok now" said Oliver as George passed out.  
  
~~**~~END FLACHBACK~~**~~  
  
"George.hello? George.are you there? Talk to me" demanded Oliver.  
  
~~**~~FLASHBACK9for Oliver)~~**~~  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you help, it's gonna be ok now" said Oliver as George passed out.  
  
"Goerge? George? Don't die on me, I love you too much for you to do that to me! Damnit you better wake up!" demanded Oliver, crying into George's bloodstained shirt.  
  
~~**~~END FLASHBACK~~**~~  
  
"I -I" began George but couldn't finish before Oliver enclosed his lips around George's.  
  
"Don't you ever do this to me again." commanded Oliver before enfolding him in another deep kiss. George just lay there taking it all in.  
  
"Oliver" said George simply, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Oliver.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
George had finally filled his hole.  
  
there you rat bastards, is that better? now stop making evil comnments...all I can say is I better get some good reviews for this. cheers 


End file.
